


Calendar Boys

by TheBadIdeaBears



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiota Nagisa, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Costumes, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Future Fic, Jealousy, Lace, Lingerie, M/M, Modeling, Past Relationship(s), Photo Shoots, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Top Akabane Karma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Posing for a charity calendar doesn't work out how anyone expected it would (except for maybe Nakamura).
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 404





	Calendar Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, it's Pandora here. :) Holly asked me for an Ass Class fic with Karma getting jealous of the rest of the class getting to pose with Nagisa during a photoshoot, and this is what I wrote her. I hope you all like it as much as she does! :)

While the idea of a charity calendar was something the whole class could agree on at the time, when Karma gets to the rented studio the morning of the shoot, he feels less than excited about the prospect. He can see the guys in the class in various states of costume and make up and knows he'll be joining them soon, but seeing the girls in no such way, all running around with make up and pieces of costume for the guys instead, puts his nerves on edge. In the centre of it all stands Nakamura, wearing a headset and brandishing a clipboard; he goes over to her.

“So what weird bullshit have you cooked up this time?” he asks.

Nakamura flips up the mouthpiece of the headset. “Whatever do you mean? I'm organising a charity calendar, remember?”

“I mean,” says Karma, teeth half gritted, “why are none of the girls in costume and how is it to your advantage?”

Nakamura laughs airily. “Well someone's a grump today—what's eating you?”

Karma grumbles. “Nothing, I just want to know what the fuck it is you're doing.”

Before Nakamura can respond, their conversation is interrupted by another voice—one that makes Karma's spine stiffen.

“Nakamura!” Nagisa's voice is plaintive and very clearly unhappy.

Nakamura turns to look at him, blonde hair swinging over her shoulder as she asks sweetly, “Yes?”

“What is this?” Nagisa asks, face pink as he holds up a garment. Karma realises with a start that it's a dress: pink, knee-length, with white frills and a full skirt.

“It's your first outfit for the shoot,” says Nakamura. “Don't you like it?”

“It's... it's cute I guess,” admits Nagisa, throwing the briefest of glances at Karma before looking away again, “and it's less revealing than some of the other stuff you've made me wear but... why am I wearing it?”

“Well because it suits you,” says Nakamura.

“But won't it look weird when I pose with the girls?” Nagisa asks. Karma almost laughs—how has he not figured it out yet? “Unless we're wearing like... matching outfits or something?”

An evil grin flashes briefly across Nakamura's face and Nagisa's heart visibly sinks. “Didn't you get my email?”

“You never sent me an email.”

“Of course I did,” says Nakamura with a wave of her hand. “Basically the girls wanted to work behind the camera more, doing the make up and hair and sets, so I said they could and all the outfits will fit you nicely plus you're so nice and you didn't reply to say no so now you're posing with the boys,” she explains, giving him a smile. “That okay?”

“But I didn't get the em—”

“Nagisa sweetie, we've got a lot of shoots to do and I've only rented the studio for today,” Nakamura interrupts. “If you really don't want to we'll have to cancel for today and I can rent another day if we get the girls to agree to it but it'll bring down the money we make for the charity. It's all up to you though—what do you want to do?”

Nagisa chews his lip for a moment before sighing. “Fine.”

“You're the best,” Nakamura says with another slick grin. Nagisa retreats back to the changing room and Nakamura turns back to Karma.

“Anyway, you're in there,” she says, waving to the changing room beside Nagisa's. “Go get into costume and Kataoka will do your make up. Your shoot will be later but you're welcome to observe the other shoots once you're ready. Yes?” She flips down the mouthpiece of the headset again, walking away from him. Karma briefly debates trying to argue with her but then sighs, sloping off to the changing room.

About ten seconds into watching the first shoot—Nagisa and Itona, dressed in fifties style clothing and posing in a kitchen set—Karma realises exactly how hard today is going to be. The poses Kayano directs the two of them to do are suggestive: the scenario the pair of them are posing in requires a certain amount of titillation rather than outright sexuality, but Kayano seems keen to push the envelope on that front. Itona's hands find their way to Nagisa's chest, his waist, his hips. At one point, his hands stray further down, almost to Nagisa's ass, and Karma feels his jaw tighten. What really irritates him, he realises as he watches, is Nagisa's face. He knows Nagisa's expressions intimately enough to know that Nagisa definitely doesn't hate this. Yeah, he might just be making a good picture—he's learned how, over time—but what if he's not?

Karma feels someone come to sit beside him and turns to see Nakamura there, smirking at her clipboard.

“What do you think?” she asks.

Karma makes a non-committal noise, putting his chin in his hand.

Nakamura sniggers. “He looks good right?”

Karma shrugs. “I guess.”

“Wait until you see some of the stuff he's wearing later,” Nakamura continues. “The skirt he's wearing with Terasaka is a stroke of genius, if I say so myself.”

Karma cuts her a sideways look. “Why are you like this?”

“Oh come off it,” says Nakamura. “Back in junior high and high school you'd have been all over this.”

Karma feels his cheeks warm and he drops his gaze from hers. Would he really ever have been interested in something like this: a parade of guys putting their hands all over Nagisa while he gets more and more scantily dressed?

As if reading his mind, Nakamura adds, “Or is it that the dresses are fine but you can't stand seeing everyone else all over your boyfriend?”

“Shut up,” snaps Karma. “He's not my boyfriend.”

“As in not anymore or you guys were just fucking occasionally?” she asks.

“Why do you care so much about this?” counters Karma, his cheeks and ears growing hot. “What does any of this matter to you?”

Nakamura laughs, but before she can say anything, Kurahashi comes over to ask for help with dressing another set and she leaves with her. With a grumble, Karma slouches further down in his chair and watches Itona and Nagisa finish their shoot before Nagisa heads back to the dressing room to change. As he goes, Nagisa meets Karma's gaze and gives him a tiny smile, face flushing light pink like the dress he's soon to take off. He leaves quickly and Karma presses his hands into his own face to muffle a groan of frustration. This is fucking ridiculous.

The day only grows more ridiculous: as Nakamura promised, the outfits Nagisa wears get more and more revealing and the poses ever more racy. Karma knows the pictures will all be amazing: even if the guy Nagisa is posing with at the time looks like lukewarm toast, Nagisa is effortlessly photogenic. His body falls naturally into beautiful shapes, his expression following the attitude of it just as easily, and even if it's just how Karma is seeing things, it makes his stomach twist uncontrollably.

Having nowhere else to go, Karma is captive in the studio, trapped with the sight of Nagisa in the different outfits and his own memories of Nagisa wearing less. Occasionally, their eyes meet across the room and Nagisa's cheeks flush again; Karma can't keep his heart from skipping every time and then silently curses himself. By the time Nagisa comes out in a black leather jacket and matching miniskirt for his shoot with Terasaka, Karma wants to shoot himself. The girls get the set sorted out—the back half of a red Cadillac—and Terasaka appears in another black leather jacket. The pair get into place in the set and Kayano starts directing and shooting.

Nakamura slides in beside Karma again and gives him a grin.

“I'm a genius aren't I?” she asks.

Karma rolls his eyes. “You keep telling yourself that.”

“I will,” she says firmly, “because it's fucking true—Terasaka really suits that greaser look doesn't he?”

Karma casts an attempt at an objective look over Terasaka. His thick set body fills out the jacket well and he looks at home leaning against the car. When Nagisa leans against his wide chest and looks up at him in apparently shyness, Karma has to look away again. “Yeah, he looks okay.”

“You like Nagisa's skirt? I found it online—doesn't it fit him _so_ nicely?”

Karma bites his tongue as Terasaka's hands slide down from Nagisa's waist to his backside, cupping it through the tight leather. “It does.”

Nakamura chuckles. “Even you can't pretend it doesn't.”

She falls silent as they watch the shoot continue; Karma digs his nails into his palm when Kayano directs Terasaka to slip Nagisa's jacket off to reveal a skintight halter-neck top underneath and the sight of Nagisa's bare shoulders flexing with the movement burns itself straight into the back of his brain.

“This dynamic really works doesn't it?” Nakamura asks as Nagisa turns and poses with his back against Terasaka's chest, gazing into the camera with a look of coy flirtation.

Karma raises an eyebrow at Nakamura. “What do you mean?”

“Well, look at them,” says Nakamura with a wave of her hand towards the photo shoot. “Doesn't Nagisa look so cute and sexy next to Terasaka? He's such a twink and it looks pretty good next to how burly Terasaka is right?”

With a scoffing sound, Karma prepares to dismiss her words, but as he looks at the scene in front of them he finds she is annoyingly right: Nagisa's slight build next to Terasaka's thicker set one gives them a level of interplay that sets them up for some great poses and pictures. The photos will come out well with very little effort on either of their parts, but with the poses and expressions they're both managing, the pictures will be _amazing_. Karma huffs.

“I'm right,” says Nakamura smugly.

“Fuck off.”

“And you can't stand it.”

“I said fuck off.”

“Well that's not very nice,” laughs Nakamura. “Are you just grumpy because you haven't gotten laid in a while?”

“I'm leaving,” Karma says, getting up. “Fuck you.”

“Don't be late for your shoot,” Nakamura calls airily after him.

By the time Karma comes back with a drink, Terasaka is gone and Nagisa is shooting with Isogai. The two of them are posing in a large double bed, covered in numerous pillows and throws to give it a soft look. Isogai is shirtless and Nagisa is wearing a baby blue negligee with white lace trim that makes him look at once frustratingly cute and sexy. As Karma sits down again, he can see some brief hesitation in Nagisa's face but then Isogai puts a hand on Nagisa's shoulder and says something too quiet for Karma to hear. Nagisa grins, his face lighting up, and ice seeps into Karma's stomach.

“They look so cute together.”

Karma doesn't even look round as he replies, “Fuck off Nakamura.”

“You're so rude today,” laughs Nakamura. “I just think they look nice.”

Karma doesn't respond, instead watching as Nagisa relaxes further in Isogai's arms. The smile on his face is easy and soft; Kayano encourages the two of them to keep it up and Nagisa puts a tender hand on Isogai's cheek as the camera flashes again and again.

“Nagisa looks so comfortable with Isogai,” observes Nakamura. Karma suppresses another grumble—he was trying not to think about it in so many words. Beside him, Karma feels Nakamura lean a little closer before saying in a lower voice, “Wouldn't they make a really sweet couple?”

“What?” Karma can't keep the sharpness from his voice as he turns to finally look at her.

Nakamura grins. “I'm just saying—they look really nice and happy together and they've been friends for a really long time.”

Karma scowls. “That's bullshit, they're just friends.”

“You care an awful lot about this considering how vehement you were about the whole 'he's not my boyfriend' thing,” she says.

Karma lets out a growl of frustration, loud enough that Kayano, Isogai and Nagisa all turn to look at him. With cheeks flushed red and desperately trying not to meet Nagisa's eye again, Karma slouches down in his chair and listens to Nakamura's barely suppressed cackle of laughter.

After Isogai and Nagisa finish with their pictures, they both disappear to the changing rooms and Karma finds himself ushered onto his set. It's another double bed, draped in red and black fabric that goes with Karma's devil outfit. After a little time, Nagisa comes out to join him and Karma feels his jaw tighten in an effort not to let it drop open. There's more skin on show than covered in this latest outfit: even the angel wings attached to Nagisa's back don't offer him much in the way of modesty with the scant white lace lingerie he's wearing. Every part of it seems impossibly tiny, displaying the flush that spreads down his neck and chest.

Kayano whistles in admiration. “You look so cute!”

“It... it's... very small...” Nagisa's voice is wobbly as he speaks and his arms are folded over his chest. “Are you sure this is all of it?”

“Absolutely,” grins Nakamura. “You look great.”

Nagisa glances over at Karma and flushes further before joining him on the bed. “You look nice,” he says softly while the others move around to adjust lighting and set dressing.

Karma clears his throat. “Yeah, so do you.”

With another little smile, Nagisa says, “Last shoot for the day, it'll be nice to finally be done.”

“Yeah I'll bet, you've been really busy today.”

“And I imagine sitting and watching the other shoots was really boring,” adds Nagisa.

“You could say that.”

Their eyes meet again and Karma finds himself caught in Nagisa's gaze and wide blue eyes. For a long moment, his heart feels both lighter and heavier, confused but entranced, but then he hears Nakamura's voice again and looks away.

“We ready?” she asks as Kayano hefts the camera.

Karma looks at the people gathered to watch their shoot: with it being the last shoot of the day, the girls are mostly done with their jobs and have come to see how it goes, as have the guys already done with their shoots. Something clenches inside Karma—all of them have been shooting with Nagisa all day, been close to him, put their hands on him...

“I'm ready,” says Nagisa, shifting slightly on the bed.

With one last glance around, Karma slips one hand around Nagisa's waist and pulls him close, feeling Nagisa's muscles jump in surprise at the sudden movement. “Yeah, let's do this.”

Having seen the others doing their shoots with Nagisa, Karma knows what Nakamura and Kayano are after, and how to deliver it, as does Nagisa. The two of them give pose after pose: Karma gets behind Nagisa to show his body off to the camera before pinning him possessively to the bed, tugs on Nagisa's scant underwear with his teeth, puts his hands all over Nagisa, shooting pointed looks into the camera lens and at the guys who shot with Nagisa earlier. Both Nakamura and Kayano are appreciative, encouraging the two of them, and Karma feels a pang of satisfaction knowing they weren't this positively vocal with any of the others.

Not only that, but having Nagisa in his arms, body pressed against his own, stirs Karma's blood. It's been a long time since he had Nagisa with him like this, scarcely clothed and gorgeous, and it reignites more memories of their time together. He remembers the look Nagisa used to get on his face when Karma would handcuff him to the headboard and spend hours teasing him, the way Nagisa would beg for more, faster, harder, the feeling of fucking him into orgasm and the tight clench of his ass around Karma's cock when he would come. Thankfully the room is being kept pretty cool—Karma's trousers are tight enough already.

When they finish the shoot, everyone praises their posing and energy, and they both slope off to the changing rooms. Outside, Karma can hear the sounds of everyone packing up and leaving, but he takes his time wiping off the make up they put on him and taking off the outfit. Part of him is acutely aware of Nagisa on the other side of the curtain that separates the changing rooms, aware that he'll be in a similar state of undress to himself—not that either of them were all that clothed for the shoot—and wonders if Nagisa is thinking about him too.

Just as Karma picks up his t-shirt to put it on, he hears a rustle and a soft voice behind him.

“Karma?”

He turns to see Nagisa's face poking out from behind the curtain, his cheeks flushed pink again.

“You perving on me while I change now?” Karma asks.

Nagisa's face flushes further. “Sorry, just... I wanted to say you did a good job today.”

Karma pauses, gazing at him. “Yeah, you did too.” When Nagisa doesn't turn away, Karma adds, “Was there something else?”

“I...” Nagisa bites his lip. “I was... thinking about you.”

Karma raises an eyebrow as he feels his heart pick up speed. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, when Nakamura said you'd be joining in I started thinking about you,” Nagisa continues. “I... I missed you.”

Karma's heart skips several beats. “You did?”

Nagisa nods. “Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night and it... well, I kind of ended up thinking about how you used to stroke my forehead when I would wake up in the night.”

“Oh...” Karma can't help the weirdly giddy drop in his stomach at the mention of the memory—he hardly remembered it until now but with the recollection he can almost hear the sound of Nagisa's soft breathing and feel the soft skin under his fingers. “Yeah, I did used to do that...”

“I liked it a lot,” says Nagisa, giving him a little smile that Karma can't help but return.

Outside the changing room, the others are all still running around tidying up and getting things put away. Karma knows they'll want his and Nagisa's outfits to put away too, and probably soon. Before he can tell Nagisa to finish dressing however, Nagisa clears his throat.

“I wondered... um... would you maybe like to... go somewhere after this and talk?”

Karma pauses—he must look rather taken aback because Nagisa waves a hand.

“Sorry, it's stupid, you don't have to say y—”

“Sure,” says Karma before Nagisa can finish. “We should probably talk.”

“Oh, okay, great.” Another sweet little smile crosses Nagisa's face. “I'll meet you outside.”

Two hours later, the door to Nagisa's studio apartment crashes open and the two of them burst in, lips meeting in a flurry of furious kisses. As the door swings shut behind them, Nagisa's fingers tangle into Karma's hair, a little moan passing into Karma's mouth. Karma backs Nagisa into the wall, slamming him into it, and Nagisa whines louder.

“ _Karma_ ,” he gasps as Karma drags kisses down his neck, teeth grazing his skin. Every touch stokes the fire in his body that sparked when Karma first touched him on that bed. Karma slides his hands under Nagisa's ass and Nagisa instinctively wraps his legs around Karma's hips, locking his ankles at the small of Karma's back and clinging to him with both hands.

“Fuck I missed this,” growls Karma against Nagisa's throat. “You're always so fucking desperate for it.”

He grinds his hips forward in demonstration and Nagisa lets out a breathless moan. “Karma please!”

“What do you want?”

Nagisa's head spins with options, Karma's erection against his thigh through their jeans distracting him, but eventually he gasps, “The bed, want you there.”

Karma grins savagely, carrying Nagisa over to the bed and pinning him to it with his body, gazing down at him. The look on Karma's face reminds Nagisa irresistibly of the same pose in the shoot earlier. Seemingly, Karma is thinking of the same thing as he smirks.

“You felt so fucking good against me earlier,” he says softly, hips still grinding slowly and steadily into Nagisa's. “Was this what you were thinking about too?”

Nagisa whimpers; the friction to his cock makes it hard to string words together. “M... maybe.”

“Only maybe?” Karma rolls his hips a little harder and Nagisa can't hold in a soft cry.

“No! I... it was... I wanted you.”

“Better.”

Karma's hands slide down Nagisa's sides, up under his top to pull it up. Underneath him, Nagisa reaches for Karma's too. Soon, both t-shirts are cast aside; Nagisa runs his hands over Karma's skin as Karma trails more kisses down his body. The feeling of his jeans being undone and tugged open makes Nagisa lift his hips to let them be taken off. Once they're off and out of the way, Nagisa spreads his legs, getting another smirk from Karma.

“Always such a good little slut for me,” he says smoothly, taking in the sight of Nagisa on the bed. Nagisa can only guess what he must look like: desperate and aching for it, cheeks pink, eyes dark, lips kiss-swollen. “What do you want me to do to you?”

Nagisa hesitates only briefly. “Please... fuck me.”

Karma lets out a soft laugh. “Lube?”

“Under the bed.”

Karma retrieves it, slicking up his fingers. “You do this to yourself at all?”

“S-sometimes,” says Nagisa shakily as Karma reaches down to tease light fingers between his ass cheeks. “It's... it feels good if...”

Karma's fingers pause. “If?”

“If I... think about you.” The admission sends blood to fill Nagisa's cheeks pink once again.

Another laugh leaves Karma as he slides the first finger into Nagisa. “Missed me that much?”

“I... yes.”

Karma keeps moving his fingers, rubbing them over Nagisa's skin, sliding a second and soon a third into him as he lowers his head again. When he wraps his lips and tongue around Nagisa's cock, Nagisa gasps, grasping at his pillow with one hand and Karma's hair with the other.

“Karma!”

Karma's fingers keep moving and scissoring, opening him up, and Nagisa's hips buck up of their own volition, chasing both Karma's fingers and Karma's mouth.

“F-fuck, Karma, I...” Tears of pleasure sting Nagisa's eyes, starting to roll down his temples into his hair when Karma finds his prostate and teases it. “Karma, please, I'm ready!”

Karma lifts his head, pulling off Nagisa's cock with a drawn out filthy slurp, and grins at him. “You sure?”

“Y—” Karma's fingers nudge his prostate again and Nagisa cries out. “Yes, please, please fuck me!”

“Gladly.” Karma withdraws his fingers, making Nagisa whine at the loss, gets his jeans open and coats his own cock in lube before lifting Nagisa into his lap. “Want to see how badly you want it.”

Nagisa nods, reaching behind himself to line up Karma's cock and sink down onto it. The feeling of it filling him, stretching him open like he hasn't felt in months, brings another moan to Nagisa's lips. Karma pulls him close, both hands at the small of his back, and Nagisa digs his fingers into Karma's shoulders.

“Shit, you feel so good,” groans Karma. “Feels like you're fucking sucking me in, you're so fucking tight.”

Nagisa arches his back, starting to move in Karma's lap and whimpering with the feeling, the friction. “Karma...”

“That's right, say my name,” Karma says, a satisfied smirk on his face as he rolls his hips up to meet Nagisa's movements. “Want to make you scream it so everyone knows exactly who makes you feel this good.”

Something in Karma's words makes Nagisa look into his tawny eyes. “You... didn't like seeing me with the other guys today did you?”

For a moment, Karma pauses, and Nagisa feels his stomach briefly plummet—should he not have said anything?—but then Karma shakes his head. “No, I... I hated it.”

Nagisa reaches up with one hand, stroking his fingers through Karma's hair. “You did?”

“Yeah,” admits Karma, hands moving down to Nagisa's hips, thumbs tracing his hipbones as Nagisa continues riding him. “Hated seeing their hands on you and their bodies against yours.”

“Well...” Nagisa arches his back again, clenching the muscles in his backside around Karma's cock, and Karma rewards him with a strangled groan. “If it helps your ego I wouldn't want to do this with any of them.”

Another slow grin comes to Karma's face and Nagisa's heart skips a beat. “No?”

“No.”

Nagisa starts moving a little faster, kissing Karma again with open lips, and Karma's hands grip his hips harder so he can drive up into him more insistently. The mattress underneath them—it's old and battered, like the rest of the apartment—creaks and yelps with their movements, the sounds mingling with their own moans and gasps.

“I missed you so much,” Nagisa whispers against Karma's lips, hips stuttering in their pace as they chase their orgasms. “Felt so lost without you.”

“I missed you too,” says Karma, a hitch in his breath. “Really badly.”

He thrusts up a little harder, making Nagisa cry out again, nails digging into Karma's shoulders. “Oh god Karma!”

One of Karma's hands slides down between them to wrap around Nagisa's cock, stroking it, and Nagisa shudders against him. “You getting close?” Nagisa nods. “You going to come for me?”

“Karma...” Nagisa's voice is a whine, but then Karma squeezes his cock and he can't keep back a louder moan. “Karma!”

“Fuck yeah, love hearing you say that...”

A few more desperate thrusts and strokes of Karma's hand finally push Nagisa over the edge: he comes hard, back arching and thighs shaking, Karma's name leaving him again in a final, high cry. Karma keeps going, fucking into him until he comes too, and Nagisa shakes with overstimulation as he feels Karma's cock pulsing inside him, filling him completely. They ride out the high together, hearts racing, and collapse on the bed together. As he tries to catch his breath, Nagisa pulls Karma in for more kisses, unable to keep an exhilarated grin off his face.

“Hey hey, slow down,” says Karma with a smile of his own. “I'm not going anywhere.”

“I know,” sighs Nagisa. “Just...”

He trails off, unsure what else to say, and Karma gives him a deeper, slower kiss that makes Nagisa's head spin giddily. “Yeah, I know, me too.”

His fingers come up to trace along Nagisa's jawline, across his cheeks, up the sides of his nose and across his forehead; Nagisa's eyes flutter closed in contentment.

“Not falling asleep on me are you?” Karma asks.

“Not yet.” Nagisa opens his eyes again to gaze up at him. “Don't want to miss a second of you being here.”

Karma gives him a little smile. “I know what you mean.”

“Do you...” Nagisa hesitates before asking, “Do you want to stay tonight?”

Karma leans in, leaving a kiss to Nagisa's forehead. “Yeah, if you're offering.”

Nagisa hugs him tightly, his heart fluttering like a butterfly in his chest.


End file.
